<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Back Glenville by mangafoxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337007">Welcome Back Glenville</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/pseuds/mangafoxy'>mangafoxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afro-Latina Character, Black Character(s), Chris Evans Version, F/M, Female Character of Color, High School Crush, High School Reunion, Johnny Storm - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Original Female Character - Freeform, Second Chances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/pseuds/mangafoxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when the crush that broke your heart is now a superhero? Why go to the reunion and ignore him, obviously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Storm/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Storm/Original Female Character(s) of Color</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Girl Magic in Fan Fiction!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Back Glenville</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The phrase ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go Tartans</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ was displayed everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was on the banners in the overly decorated old gym. It was on every single centerpiece and worst of all it was on the nametags. So directly underneath her god awful senior picture and name was ‘Go </span>
  <em>
    <span>motherfucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tartans’. Like this school deserved any of her spirit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School or otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was fine because she was past it, mostly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was exactly why she was here, to prove to herself that the misfit Nora Vuelto she remembered wasn’t who she was anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That all the people that questioned her about her family or ignored her to the point that she doubted her own existence didn’t manage to break her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it was hard to feel accomplished when you were sitting at an empty table while everyone else mingled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Some things really never change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nora, is that you?” Asked a voice behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could turn around fully the chair beside her was being pulled out. The woman sitting beside her was definitely older but the smile on her face was one she remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keri? Oh my god you look amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did too. The make up skills she displayed in school had only gotten more refined. Her face was beat, her edges laid, and she was as thin and tall as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short she looked like the model, when she was in fact a realtor. It was a glow up that made her happy, rather than churn with repressed insecurity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl, I knew that was you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, and how did you guess?"  Nora asked wryly, as she already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I wouldn’t recognize the other half of the Glenville Brownies,” Keri trilled, bumping her shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the only dark-skinned girls in their grade she and Keri struck up an unlikely friendship. That made no sense on the surface,  but was absolutely vital for them in the suburbs in which they grew up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no no we are too old for that nickname. Pass,” Nora laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Keri pouted prettily but didn’t fight her on it, “I heard Johnny</span> <span>was supposed to be here tonight as the guest of honor.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora picked up her punch and took a sip, “Then he’s guaranteed to show up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty big deal for a lot of people here. Most of us only get to meet heros when our life is in danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora grimaced. In her experience heros were really just people deeply flawed like everyone else, with access to power that most couldn’t even dream of. But what did she know? She was just a writer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think anyone's missing anything. Especially with</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She attempted to say nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She must not have succeeded because one of Keri’s eyebrows damn near collided with her hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me that after all these years you are not still butthurt from that one party?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the question was a little callous Nora could see the genuine concern in Keri’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” She scoffed. “That would be ridiculously sad if I was still upset about something my lab partner said in high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it was never quite that simple, he wasn’t just her chem partner by the end of that first semester. He was a friend, albeit a very cute one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The things they’d talked about were real, like his father’s alcoholism or her parent’s divorce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought that the fact she knew him, the real him, underneath the charm and bravado had meant something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after a year and a half of IMs, phone calls, and the occasional late commiserations on her porch he’d let her know in a very public way that she never actually mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He broke her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She’d actually thought that being his friend was better than dating him, at least then their relationship didn’t have a built-in deadline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turned out she was mistaken on every possible level. He’d single handedly ruined her last month of school and then had the nerve to look hurt when she changed chem partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculously sad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just not healthy,” Keri replied sympathetically. Lowering her voice as people began migrating toward their tables. “There’s obviously more to all this than you told me, so are you going to be ok tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be fine,” Nora said gently. “I wouldn't have come if I couldn’t handle the possibility of him being here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keri studied her for a minute before shrugging her shoulders. “Then I guess you’ll have no trouble at the afterparty either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora’s blood ran cold, an afterparty had not been factored into her plans. “WHAT AFTER-” She paused to regulate her volume. “What afterparty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keri smiled and waved at someone a table over before replying, “Apparently Angelo Wells did pretty good for himself, so after this is over people are going over to his.You’re coming with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was just like high school all over again. Keri springing parties on her at a moment's notice and her curiosity rendering her unable to say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These kinds of things were so far outside of her normal that she couldn't help but be morbidly drawn to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where exactly is this get together?” Nora asked lowly as their table now began to fill up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“38th and Park,” Keri smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” All the eyes were drawn by Nora’s exclamation and she coughed to play it off. “That’s right up the street from the Baxter Building,” She whisper-yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Old friends, alcohol, and a DJ? Storm is pretty much guaranteed to be there,” She whispered back not unsympathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora took a pointed breath and released it. “That’s just fine. If I can edit a 2,000 page manuscript into a publishable 650 pages, I can at the same party as some hot head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure who exactly she was trying to convince, but lord she hoped it worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The side eye Keri gave her told her that was a lost cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the festivities got rolling the excitement surrounding Johnny’s potential appearance skyrocketed. However as the night continued without even a slight indication that he might show, people slowly started to lose hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora was just fine though. Sure, she got all wound up for nothing earlier, but that was significantly better than the alternative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For him to actually show and not even look at her, let alone remember her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when a recording, that was obviously filmed on some other day, was played she was ecstatic. A barely specific greeting to the class and apology for not attending were preferable to his physical presence. She was totally fine. So fine in fact that she was actually looking forward to the afterparty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was at least until everyone’s phones began going off, hers included. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling her phone out of her clutch Nora saw a text from an unknown number. From her lock screen though she could clearly see Johnny’s smarmy smile blazing up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily Keri was quicker than her, so she didn’t have to play the video herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keri held her phone up on the table so she could see, “Sup guys? Now that the formal part of the night is over my buddy Angelo and I are throwing a thing at his. So if you wanna hangout, drink, and have a good time come stop by his penthouse at 38th and Park. And… leave your kids at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keri expelled a breath, “So if you had any doubts about this being a whole thing...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I consider my bubble officially burst.” Nora replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keri thought for a moment before turning to her, “Ok, I love you hon. And I love the Afro-Latina </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>vibes you're giving me, but this is kind of a big deal so I’m asking you, PLEASE, come home with me so I can glam you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t exactly the same size,” Nora said skeptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I have been wanting to put you in a wrap dress since senior year,” She replied seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora tried to think about a serious rebuttal, but came up with nothing. If there was anyone she trusted to make her look good it was Keri, and from the sound of it she was willing to clothe her and provide her with an enviable beat. So…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what the hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it wasn’t sustainable she looked amazing. She really couldn’t argue with Keri’s results, the slightly too short wrap dress she put her in was extremely flattering. Genetics and life giving hosiery provided her with an hourglass figure she didn’t really know she had. Even her twist-out looked better and Keri never even touched her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did however insist on wearing the Vans she came in. Their dark grey went just fine with the teal of the dress and if she had to make a run for it (a real possibility with Storm hosting) she needed to be ready to haul ass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you touch your lashes one more time I’m gonna pop you,” Keri said from the seat beside her in their lyft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lowering the hand she didn’t realize she’d raised Nora put her hands in her lap, ineffectually tugging at the hem of her dress instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why I never put on mascara,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was either that or the fakes. You made your choice,” Keri laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real estate game must have paid well because Keri’s house, which she owned, was closer to the city than most folks with budgets would find reasonable. As a result though the car ride from there to the penthouse was unusually short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they stepped out of the car it was only Keri’s sure footed strut that kept her moving forward. The building’s sleek glass construction was a far cry from her occasionally tagged Harlem walk-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For fuck’s sake there was even a living breathing person working the elevator. What exactly was it that Angelo did to afford to pay this frail old white man’s salary? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand good on him for helping employ the elderly, but she was seriously starting to be concerned for her well being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you beautiful young ladies doing tonight?” Asked the old man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keri saved her by responding first, “We are extremely well, Mr. Mustache. Even better once you get us up to Angelo Wells’ penthouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One penthouse coming up,” He called out. After they sped by floor after floor for a bit he spoke again, “People have been in and out of this apartament all day. Of course you both are a sight more lovely than the brick walls that installed the sound system earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are there a lot of people up there?” Keri asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man let out a bark of a laugh, “I’ve been shuttling packed rides since 8:30.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Nora wasn’t too sure of her plan for tonight. A packed penthouse full of strangers and alcohol sounded like a perfect way to experience the lunacy of the human condition. But add Johnny to that though and that was just one too many factors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled people in like a magnet, he always had. Even if it wasn’t his party he still somehow ended up holding court and greeting everyone like the benevolent host. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were drawn to him like moths to a flame. Literally, now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the doors slid open the first thing that hit her was the music, it wasn’t quite as loud as she was expecting. Loud enough to have to yell but not enough to completely drown you out. Definitely a solid quality sound system, even if it was last minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get drinks,” Yelled Keri, walking over to what appeared to be one of many manned alcohol disbursement stations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender was tall, mustachioed, and british. All things that were she not out of sorts would have highly interested her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pretty much ticked all of her boxes from a visual standpoint </span>
  <em>
    <span>AND </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was brown. In a perfect world she would have the confidence to not leave until she had his number. In this one however she was sadly uninterested and angry with herself about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gratefully accepting her drink from him she and Keri went off to the side to survey the room. It was crazy how they fell back in sync after not being much more than facebook friends for a decade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna hate me for saying this but you need to hear it,” Keri said, taking a sip of her jack and coke. Still looking about the room like she owned it. “You need to talk to Johnny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A statement that made Nora almost choke on her own J&amp;C.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what now?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keri just shrugged. “Whatever happened has fucked you up this long. It might help if you had some kind of closure, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it would be much better to go up to him and say ‘Hi. I used to be your lab partner and it utterly destroyed my little teenage heart when you publicly laughed at the possibility of liking me romantically. Please say sorry.’ It’s not gonna happen Ker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess you better make a run for it now because the Storm cloud is about to be upon us in a few seconds,” Keri said drolly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything in Nora was now on high alert and it only took a moment to realize what Keri had done. She put them in the direct path that Johnny was taking around the room, his throng of sycophants firmly in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worst of all he was looking directly at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet decided to grow roots. That was the only possible reason for why her own appendages all of a sudden weren’t obeying her commands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they grew closer she could hear the crowd of people vying for his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This Party’s AMAZING Johnny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the most expensive thing you’ve caught on fire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered questions as good naturedly and lasciviously as one would expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an ideal type of partner,” Asked one man. No doubt in response to the slow jam that just started playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft melody of the music made his reply very audible and the fact that he was still looking at her made it feel as though he was talking to her directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ideal partner would be with someone I have history with,” Johnny smiled boyishly. “Odds of that happening are pretty slim though. If you all hadn’t noticed I’m a bit of a dumbass, and that’s something they would know all too well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny broke off eye contact with a rough scratch on the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, ok. On that note the first person to bring me my favorite drink gets a favor from Mr. Fantastic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like that the swarm around him dispersed, scattering toward various available bar stations. With them gone Johnny made his way over to where she and Keri were standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keri? Looking around quickly as he approached she found her a healthy distance away mouthing the words: Talk to him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nope. No, no, no, no. She was leaving, now. Right now. As she turned away to make a run for it he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nora, can we talk? Please. Just for a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words themselves she might have been able to ignore. Maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked that made her pause. It was the same as when they hung out on her porch until the wee hours of the night. As when he told her that he wasn’t that sad about his dad’s jail conviction. Or when he told her about how he wanted to be an astronaut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a confession. It was excruciatingly personal and it was for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitely not how she expected any conversation between them to start in this particular year of our lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh she turned around, saw his stupid hopeful smirk, and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time Johnny took hold of her elbow and guided her toward the terrace. It was quieter there but there was still no shortage of people present. People that took one look at them and began watching them intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried to go to the most secluded place possible, but that was only a corner that was still in full view of most of the terrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though her back was turned to them Nora could still feel the gazes on the onlookers. Johnny to his credit paid them no mind, his eyes were locked firmly on her face as he took her in for the first time in ten years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ended up breaking the silence, “Your minute starts now. Just so you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said it simply and without artifice. And while it was more than a little late it was still quite nice to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She gave a slow blink and nodded, “I can tell you mean that, so thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny fell silent again and she couldn’t seem to stop nodding. So, yeah it was time to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a step back and pulled an awkward smile. “So, it was ni-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew I wasn’t ready,” Johnny blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this was just a night of constant surprises. “Ready for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you,” He replied plainly. “You were so honest about who you were and expected everyone else to do the same. And I did. I was honest with you in ways that I have never been with another person. And it scared me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a breath and looked over their audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping closer he spoke again in a lower tone, “People thinking you were just my lab partner kept them from asking questions. But that night at the party when that guy asked about you? All I could think about was you looking at me in that way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>me and realizing that I wasn’t worth it. It hurt, so I said what I said. I had no idea you were behind me until after, but I’m so sorry that I said it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing she’s good for is doing my homework,” Nora quoted quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that is what I said,” Johnny whispered uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as it pains me to admit it… I loved you, Johnny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted restlessly but continued, “I thought getting to see behind the happy-go-lucky mask you like to wear made me special. Like I could actually be myself with you and be seen for who I was. Hell, I risked my mother’s wrath just to hangout with you the nights you’d come by. Then after all of that you turned around and insulted and lied about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked like he was in actual physical pain now. The part of her that revelled at the sight was much smaller than she would have liked. Mostly she just felt tired of avoiding the existence of a man that could be seen flying over all five boroughs at any given moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now paying no more mind to their fan club he looked unwaveringly at her face. “Can I show you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell no. “I guess,” She said exasperatedly. Much to her confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went to turn around to go back to the penthouse, but before she could Johnny gently grasped her elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a little bit of traveling involved,” Johnny said sheepishly, silently opening his arms to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora couldn’t help but laugh,“You expect me to just hop into your arms and fly off? I’m barely ok with talking to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” He replied nodding. “I totally understand and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Human Torch was virtually begging her to let him fly her around the irony of it all was not lost on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where exactly are you trying to take me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Baxter Building,” He said readily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is a few blocks away. Why can’t I just walk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flying is more fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had her there but she would have rather preferred Thor fly her around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know! Why don’t you get Mr. Fantastic to reach across to the terrace, wrap me in his arms (literally), and whisk me over to the Baxter Building?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny scowled in response. “I’m not asking Reed to wrap you in anything. Let alone his noodle arms. Look it's late, it’s New York, and if anyone’s going to be wrapping you up in their arms I would really like it to be me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goddamnit! How does he just turn it on like that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know what? Fine, this was probably the last time she was ever going to see him anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you even fly with people? Wouldn’t you just barbecue me and then be forced to hide my husk in a crawlspace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her question made him laugh, which gave her a break from the stupid earnest expression he’d adopted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do save people on a regular basis. I think word would have gotten around by now if I had that kind of mortality rate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Power, even superpower, can cover-up all sorts of sins,” She said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sobered him. “Do you think I could do something like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” She replied, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slight smile Johnny held out his hand to her, “I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh that escaped her was sharp and brittle, “Yeah, I trust you not to kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile vanished at her words but he didn’t drop his hand. Taking a deep breath for courage, and to hopefully regain her sanity, Nora gently grasped his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny wasted no time pulling her closer and lifting her into his arms. The full weight of her resting solely on his arms with not even a hint of muscle strain. The effortlessness of the act stirred to life an aviariary she had no idea had taken residence in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was annoying, only made worse when he cuddled her into his chest. The people of the terrace, now no longer bothering to be subtle, cheered and wolf whistled at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On three, ok?” He said looking up toward the sky. His eyes darting about, hopefully tracking the path he was going to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She braced a hand on his chest, “If you make any sort of extra lap I swear to god I’ll fire extinguish you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only winked at her as he counted down, “One, two...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two was the last thing she heard before there was a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a sudden blast of heat. It didn’t burn her but it was very reminiscent of being a touch too close to the eye of the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Johnny first, he was fully concentrated on what he was doing. Flying fast enough to propel them both but not enough to make her nauseous, a mercy she greatly appreciated. The full focus he gave to the task nearly threatened to set off her heart aviary again, which is how it dawned on her that she could see his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact no part of him that she was in contact with or see clearly was on fire at all. A dull red shimmer of his face and neck, along with a glow at his back was all she could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She desperately looked around for something, anything, else to look at only to be confronted with what felt like the whole of New York City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. All the lights coalesced to form a magnificent grid. One area flowing into another connected by something stronger than tax brackets and income, life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon the ride was over, though she’d die before she would ever admit that. As soon as his feet hit the Baxter observation deck he lowered her to the ground and stepped back a respectable distance. The loss of his warmth was more than a little jarring, yet another secret she’d be taking to the grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok so, I’m here. What exactly are you supposed to be showing me?” She asked haltingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise Johnny blushed in response to her question. Literally blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she slipped into a crack in the multiverse and not noticed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah… follow me,” he replied around a short forced cough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led her off the deck into a room that was equal parts lab and living room. Plush furniture, well broken-in and elegant, warred with half finished unidentified tech littered about the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All together the room was both welcoming and vaguely threatening, which as she found following him further was the running theme of the Baxter Building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she followed Johnny to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wherever </span>
  </em>
  <span>she couldn’t help but appreciate the lived-in genius charm of the place. All the furniture looked incredibly solid, gadgets were everywhere, and art deco touches tied it all together. If she was being honest she was a little jealous Johnny got to live here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room they ended up in was very obviously his bedroom, even though it was nothing like what she would have expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two out of the four walls were made entirely out of glass, just being in his room felt like sitting in the sky. Outside of the ride over this was the best view of New York she’d ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is gorgeous and… whimsical. I’m honestly surprised that you sleep here,” Nora said, taking in the rest of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wall next to the door was lined with books ranging from interdimensional physics to Shakespeare. Above his bed hung a high res picture of the Milky Way, that combined with the city lights outside made for the most amazing bedroom she’d ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’m like an onion,” Johnny said with a smirk, as he kneeled to look for something under his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. No no, you no longer get to quote Shrek to me. I may be here in your space, but I am here for closure. That’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Approaching the bookshelf she more closely examined the titles, one called “The Nymphos of Rocky Flats” immediately caught her eye. Definitely looked like the kind of book he’d read.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she continued to peruse his shelves she could hear him moving something heavy along the floor and shift things around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got quite the eclectic selection,” She called out over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep my favorites over here,” He replied. Moving from behind her to walk toward the opposite end of the bookcase, he motioned for her to come over and took a step back for her to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously she eased in front of him, unsure of what kind of nonsense she was leaving herself open to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Johnny you never really knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Incredible Lightness of Lorraine Garcia </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the first title she saw, it was about a young girl discovering her  heritage and the supernatural power that lurked there. Next she spotted </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Completely Accurate Unofficially Official  Super Life of Misty Knight</span>
  </em>
  <span> which chronicled the mostly imagined adventures of the title heroine. Paying special attention to her courtship with Iron Fist, cause who didn’t love Iron Knight? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she continued looking she found more familiar titles and each and every one was written by her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around to face Johnny, “Why do you have all these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heartbeat picked up with the realization that he had every book she’d ever written.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had the good grace to look embarrassed, ducking his gaze away when he spoke, “I came across the first one by accident a few years ago. After that I kinda just plowed through them all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you brought me here? Cause I sign books on my tours, you could have sent a flunky over to get them signed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No that’s not why,” He said reluctantly, turning away from her to pick up something off his bed. “This is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed her an old scratched jewel case, the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>For Nora</span>
  </em>
  <span> scrawled across the paper that was tucked inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” She asked looking up from the case back up to Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It… is… a mix that I made for you. In high school... ” He coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora opened the case, the track listings were neatly written on the inside of the cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crazy for This Girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the Way Down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lovesong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I Wanna Hold Your Hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I Believe in a Thing Called Love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t It Time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You Make Make Me Feel Like Dancing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All For You</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The list went on each song sappier than the next. Far beyond any level of sentiment she’d ever thought Johnny capable of demonstrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love a lot of these songs,” She said dully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the idea,” He said awkwardly, shifting his balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was this supposed to be some sort of joke or something? Or like a test run to see how girls would react to a seemingly thoughtful gift?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny groaned in frustration, “No! This was for you and only you. I put ‘Island in the Sun’ on it because you love it so much. You liked all of that sappy romantic shit and I liked you so...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished the lingering sentence with a shrug that had a touch too much attitude for her liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, no… You don’t get to be matter of fact with shit. Last I checked I was just some girl you threw under the bus for social capital back in high school. That’s how I remember it,” Nora said heatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded tiredly, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry that I was so stupid and scared. Didn’t help either that that guy had a habit of going after girls he thought I liked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny plopped down on the bed and fell backward. The tight fit of his suit stretching over him in ways Nora deliberately ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? So you were trying to keep him away from me?” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” He mumbled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. Wait wait wait. The absolute fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Johnny?” She said dazedly, moving to sit heavily on the bed beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a minute, “How do you remember prom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that was random, “I went with Keri and a guy friend of hers. Danced a bit, ate terrible food, and guarded purses at our table. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No real reason. It’s just, when I saw you in that old timey red dress it put everything into perspective. I already knew that I liked you, but that was when I knew I had to tell you. So I started working on the mix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you saw me with my hair straightened once and decided you were in love,” She asked, falling back to look at the ceiling, his warm shoulder brushing against hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I realized I was in love with you when I couldn’t wait a whole night to see you. To talk to you about whatever bullshit was going on with my dad. You were the only one I wanted to tell,” He said simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me all this now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not everyday a man gets to confess his love to his favorite author.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh that… that was sweet. Against her better judgment she melted a little at his praise. She took a shuttery breath in effort to steel herself against his charm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can see that you read a lot, that is very nice of you to say. I appreciate it,” She said stiffly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to change your mind about me, though I wouldn’t complain if you did, I just didn’t want to waste what probably is my last chance to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing about this night has gone the way she thought it would. Hell she started the night hating his guts and now she had a confession of love at her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been ten years, J. We don’t know each other anymore,” She said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to look over at him only to see he was already looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. It's been ten years and a lot has happened in that time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a superhero,” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re a successful author,” He countered. Taking her hand before he continued, “But we’re both here and I’ll go out on a limb and say that we both feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at where he held her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m feeling confused. Aren't you dating that one actress? She seems sweet and funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anna? She is both of those things and a dear friend. If things were different maybe I would have been able to appreciate her the way she deserved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you couldn’t appreciate her how can I expect you to do anything for me? Next thing I know there’ll be some other girl here and I’ll be Anna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft smile Johnny gave her hit her like a sock to the lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never felt this way about anybody else. Believe me I’ve tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. Your efforts are very well documented,” She said rolling her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were a tough act to follow and admittedly I wasn’t exactly at my best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thumb moved slowly across her fingers like he was savoring her. The thought of him being so sentimental made her chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t some sort of long con to get into my pants is it? Cause that is not gonna happen,” She said tartly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like ever?” He warily asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora laughed harder now, “You’re scared now, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m not scared,” He slid her a sly look, his thumb never leaving the path it traced along her fingers. “I’ve read your books. I give it a year tops, you’ll be all over me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what makes you think you’ll be around in a year?” She asked, turning her head so that she faced the city lights, finally breaking eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’m an optimist,” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to see him to know he was still looking at her. She could feel his gaze roaming over the mass of her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shrewd side of her was telling her to get the hell out of dodge. He already hurt her once, it’d be her own damned fault if it happened again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what if he didn’t?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blew out a gusty sigh, “What do you want from me Johnny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A chance to be your friend again… only this time I’m being upfront about how I feel about you. So I guess what I’m saying is… I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora tried to fight the smile creeping across her face but it was of no use. She had tried to forget how big of a dork he could be, it was honestly one of his more charming qualities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are not quoting The Ramones to me.” Talking around her grin was genuinely difficult.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, baby? I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words and his overly suave tone made her audibly wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much, too soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit. Perfect placement of the song though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back over at him and he smiled at her like she was the last match in a matchbook. A miraculous gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go get pizza?” He asked, his voice pitched deeper than the question necessitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you get me a drink,” She replied airily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re no cheap date,” He said with a playful pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” Nora said sobering quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she wanted something to happen between them, she still couldn’t fully trust it yet. Trust him yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he really meant it he was going to have to prove it and keep proving. But she’d give him a chance… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Johnny said with a quick smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bounded to his feet bringing her along with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m counting this as our first date!” He declared as he led her to the elevator and down and out the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the while he never once let go of her hand. She would have thought he’d forgotten he was holding if it weren’t for the fact somewhere along the way they’d interlaced them. Not to mention the fact that his thumb still moved endlessly across her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been more upfront tonight than they ever were in school, maybe this time they could work. Either way you can't go wrong when you start with pizza.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>